


Getting lost

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is being stubborn, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Just a fun little short I wrote today.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Getting lost

“Alex!”, you whined. “We´ve been walking around for hours now. Let´s just ask for help. Please?”  
“No! I know how to get out of here. I swear.”  
“Alexander, we came here for one thing and one thing only. To buy a new fucking mirror and we didn´t find that nor did we fucking find the fucking exit. Now let´s just ask for help or so god help me you can walk around here alone forever.”  
“(Y/N) calm down. We will be out of here in a second and then we can go grab some lunch.”  
“I´ll give you 10 more minutes.”

You knew it was a mistake when you agreed to take Alexander with you to Ikea. Originally you planned one short trip. Go in, get your stuff and get out again. With him it was more like go in, look around for an hour and then never see the daylight again. You made a mental note to never go shopping again with him ever again, if it wasn’t groceries. Of course he would rather die in here than ask someone for help, but you held your promise. Together you wandered around for ten more minutes until you started looking around for an employee or basically anyone that looked like they could help you.

Of course it wasn’t for yet another thirty minutes until you found an employee. Taking Alexander by the wrist and skillfully ignoring his words of protest you pulled him with you to the polite looking man. He kindly explained you how to get outside, slightly amused by Alex´s pouty look. Giving you another smile as you thanked him for his help, he waved you good bye.

Once outside you took a deep breath, before turning around to look at your boyfriend.  
“Now was it so bad to ask for help?”  
“ No, I guess.”  
“Lunch is on you now by the way. I hope you know that.”, you said while playfully hitting him on the shoulder.  
“Alright. Let´s go then.”, he kissed you on the top of your head before laying his arm around you and started walking.


End file.
